


Courting by the Dashboard Lights

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Roche has never met an omega SOLDIER before and is intrigued. Cloud gets to learn how to be the center of positive, if intense, alpha attention.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Comments: 40
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Roche/Cloud, omegaverse. Remake verse. Basically, the same level of obsession/love at first sight as in Remake except that Cloud is omega and Roche is alpha. Roche has never met an omega SOLDIER before and is... intrigued. idk where I'm going with this prompt I'd just really like to read something where Roche thinks he's found his One True Mate and basically tries to do everything he can to impress him and Cloud secretly enjoys being sought after.
> 
> Title is based on the song "Paradise by the Dashboard Lights". The song has nothing to do with this fic but the imagery of it strangely fits.

There’s the scent of an omega in the air. Mixed with the smoke and engine oil – effective masking for most but Roche has a SOLDIER-enhanced alpha’s nose. He’d be able to track an omega under any scent.

He’s sure the world would have a field day if it got out that there was an omega among the terrorists. Shinra’s PR going to have a field day when Roche’s report reaches them.

Roche though just finds himself wanting to know what kind of omega would need to resort to terrorism to get their motor going.

Closing in on the two bikes he quickly rules out the one with the two men on it. Boring betas the both of them.

The omega scent is coming from the other bike. The one with the SOLDIER and the pretty girl on it.

If Roche had an omega that smelt that good he’d keep her close as well.

“Well hello,” Roche says, coming in closer. “Mind if I cut in?”

And, oh, it isn’t the pretty girl that is the omega but the one wearing the SOLDIER’s uniform.

And doesn’t that just make this all the more interesting?

Especially with how the omega rears his bike to cut Roche’s off – an opportunity used to get a swing in at Roche with his impressively large sword. The omega’s eyes glowing mako-blue proving he is as much as SOLDIER as his clothes suggest.

“Splendid! I’ve been looking for a new dance partner!”

Oh it has been so long since Roche took part in a battle he could really cut loose and get into. The thrill of the chase starting to be lost in his life with no-one really worthy chasing.

The omega’s bike twists and drops away just enough to get some distance. A smart move designed to evaluate Roche. 

Roche finds himself wanting to make the grade.

The omega makes another move to try and drive Roche off the road. Clearly deciding he doesn’t want him around.

“Private party huh? That’s fine I’ll settle for a race then. Just one.” He wants to see just how capable this SOLDIER omega is. And wants to show the omega that he’s up to snuff as well.

“You talking to me?” The omega does speak – as short and clipped as could be an expected for an omega who made the cut of the SOLDIER program.

“I most certainly am.” Who else would Roche be bothered talking to? The beta girl on the bike is pretty, but she will never match an omega in captivation. And she isn’t the one with such exquisite control of the beast that is the bike like the omega is. Making the clunky rig dance.

“Then no.”

The omega wants to play hard to get it appears

Roche could play that game as well.

“So terribly sorry. Your words fail to reach my ears, sluggish and slow as they are.”

“What’s this guy’s deal?” The pretty beta asks. And Roche could have had some fun with her if not for the omega so much more worthy of his attention.

He should at least give the omega a name to know him by.

“My name is Roche, but you may address me by the more accurate appellation: Speed Demon.”

“Heard that huh?”

Roche has a comeback on the tip of his tongue but has to instead focus on keeping his bike under control after the omega gets in a lucky, no, clever strike.

Truly the omega deserves to wear a SOLDIER uniform.

Roche regrets not having met him while he was still within the Shinra army. The fun they could have had together, chasing hoodlums of Midgar. Perhaps he could have even given the omega enough excitement that he wouldn’t need to resort to terrorism to get his blood pumping.

Not that Roche doesn’t enjoy this dance. He just fears that it will be too short to really scratch the itch in him.

It is better not to dwell on the fleeting nature of it though, lest he fail to savour the opportunity he has.

Roche breaks from their current trade of blows to get ahead of the group. His time with this omega may be fleeting but he plans to leave an impression.

“What is he up to now?” the beta girl asks. So simple in thought and not attuned to the rules of courting.

“Same shit,” the omega says, “being a dumbass.”

“You wound me with your words,” Roche says, bringing his bike in closer so he can savour the adrenaline-edge of the omega’s scent, “But I am sure I will prove myself worthy of your time.”

The omega doesn’t respond to it and his beta passenger shoots at Roche. An easy shot to dodge and swerve from. Roche keeping his bike next to theirs.

“Naughty, naughty! Until one of our flames is forever extinguished our dance will never end!”

He forces his bike ahead again. Bringing it up onto its back wheel to give extra maneuverability. He wants the omega to witness his true potential.

“Jesse, take over.”

Roche doesn’t fear that the words mean the omega is giving up. A faith proved well placed when the omega leaps from his own bike and onto Roche’s.

He is as fast off the ride as he is on it. A SOLDIER’s power with an omega’s grace.

It’s intoxication to watch. And Roche finds little disappointment in the destruction of his own bike that results. A worthy sacrifice for the show.

“Well, well, well,” Roche says as his bike twists to a stop. No hope of getting it up again until it has had major repairs. “I do believe this round is yours. Maybe next time we can keep it just between the two of us.”

“Maybe,” the omega says. The first even neutral response he’s given.

Maybe Roche does have a chance in the race after all.

An omega that exquisite must have a number of courtiers after his hand though. It no doubt far from a one-man race.

Roche is up for the challenge though.

“Until we meet again, my friend!”

* * *

Roche hears on the comms that some terrorists are attacking one of Shinra’s factories.

Only three of them. No call for back up needed as the base more than amply armed to deal with them. The call more for a clean up crew to be sent and the story Shinra will want released to start being weaved.

Roche has a feeling he knows exactly which terrorists are involved.

He never thought he would get the chance of another dance with the omega SOLDIER in the same night, but he isn’t going to let the opportunity pass.

He makes sure his entrance is sure to get all attention on him.

“Well aren’t we having a wonderful time kicking the hornet’s nest!” He shouldn’t be surprised – there no way an omega like that would be satisfied with just one race.

No, an omega like his SOLDIER would hunger for more. Much like how Roche does.

“You know what I want,” Roche says, dismounting his bike. It’s been a while but it will be worth it to really test the limits the two of them go can. “A second dance – just the two of us.”

There’s a flutter of emotions that go across the omega’s face. And this is one advantage of being off the rides – they can focus entirely on each other without machines even momentarily distracting them.

“You turned the key. The engine roars with excitement – it hungers to be set free.” A hunger that Roche can feel is causing saliva to build in his mouth. Without the bikes he should get a better taste of the omegas scent.

“Fall back,” the omega says to the two betas with him. Because he wants this too – an alpha that is his equal.

An assessment that can only be made one-on-one.

“It’s been a long time since I fought a duel out of the saddle. But for all the miles on the clock-“ Roche lunges, his sword glancing off the omega’s own that’s quickly put up in a block. “I’m still as fast as I ever was.”

Roche is sure he will make the grade.

The fight is everything Roche could have hoped it would be. The omega just as worthy of SOLDIER on foot as he is in the saddle. Can not just keep up with Roche’s power and speed but seems to surpass it.

It makes Roche’s blood fill with adrenaline from the excitement of the challenge.

Makes his senses all the more keener.

All the more focused on his opponent.

The line between the primal urges of fighting and mating blurring.

It isn’t the omega who ends up bowing his head in submission at the end of it though.

“Satisfied?” the omega asks as Roche has to accept his defeat.

“With such fleeting pleasure? Hardly.” Roche runs his hand along his bike. He had always thought her better than any omega he met. But this one is giving even the best of rides a run for their money.

“There are higher heights to which you and I can still sore.” So much higher. But not this night – even a SOLDIER’s body needs to recover after the gruelling trial this glorious omega put Roche through.

The doors to the base open. Security pouring out with their mechs.

Roche can’t help but be offended that this is how they plan on treating such an exquisite omega. Like he’s some common thief that should be met without however much fire-power is needed to merely take him down. As if he doesn’t deserve a glorious and honourable battle.

Roche isn’t going to stand this mistreatment of such a rarity.

It’s laughably easy to take out the guards and their toys.

He could tear through them all. But he leaves enough to give the omega fight – he doesn’t want to have it thought that he doesn’t respect the omega’s strength.

“We really must do this again,” Roche says. And if this was the rest of his eternity he would be a happy man. No other pleasure in his life could be that of testing himself against this omega. “Until then – try not to die. I’ll see you on the road, my friend.”

The omega bares his teeth at it. Because despite everything he still has so much fight in him.

Roche would love to test just how far that fight can go.

* * *

There is no record of the omega SOLDIER that Roche can find.

He will admit it has become somewhat of an obsession for him – trying to find the omega SOLDIER’s file.

What else was he supposed to do though?

He hadn’t even gotten a name at their meetings. All he had to go on was the omega scent and SOLDIER eyes.

But despite spending more time in the Shinra achieves than Roche ever thought he would in his life he is still no more closer to knowing anything about his hopefully soon-to-be-darling.

It is infuriating in a way that cannot simply be ridden off. Roche finding his mind refusing to move to any other topic that isn’t the identity of the mystery omega.

His desperation clear in the fact he is willing to turn to a _Turk_ for answers.

“What’s the name of the omega SOLDIER?” the Turk repeats. “That’s an easy one – nobody. There’s never been an omega SOLDIER.”

“Ever?” Roche asks, because clearly it is an impossibility. There is no mistaking the SOLDIER’s uniform or those eyes. And he can still taste the omega’s scent on his tongue whenever his mind goes back to the blood-pumping meetings they had.

“Nope. The scientists don’t like working with them. Reckon the hormones throw off the Mako or something.”

If it is to be believed it makes the strange omega that much more of an enigma. Another facet of him unknown to Roche.

Of course – Turks are known to lie.

“Why do you ask?” The Turk asks. “Something to do with that SOLDIER-wannabe running with the terrorists?”

“Why do you know he’s a SOLDIER ‘wannabe’?” What do the Turks know that they aren’t sharing?

“I don’t really know for sure but there’s never been a SOLDIER that matches his description,” the Turk says with an easy shrug. “Thanks for telling me he’s a ‘mega though.”

The Turk saunters off before Roche has a chance to respond and he realises that he’s gained less from the conversation than the gave. He doesn’t know a single fact more about his delightful omega but now others know that it is an omega that is causing Shinra so many issues.

Which is exactly the reason he shouldn’t have turned to the Turks to solve his mystery. They always are working to their own ends and will run circles around you to get to them.

* * *

“Look man, I feel sorry about what I did to you last time,” The Turk says and Roche notices his arm is in a cast. Apparently he’s not bothered to get it healed yet. “So I’ll tell you something ‘bout that ‘mega Terrorist you’re so interested int.”

“What is it?” Turks cannot be trusted but Roche is desperate for a lead to find out more about who that omega is.

“Seventh Heaven, ever heard of it?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Not that surprising – it’s a bar in the Sector Seven slums. Word is that’s where the terrorists cell the SOLDIER is a part of is based out of.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Turks never do anything unless they have a gain out of it.

“Just between you-me,” the Turk says with a wicked grin, “it won’t matter much for much longer. Thought you could have your fun in the meantime.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why in this fic I decided Aerith is 100% trying to get Cloud to go after that SOLDIER dick. Maybe she couldn’t stand him cockblocking her and Tifa IDK.
> 
> Mild padding of the timeline to fit more interacting in. Aerith now comes back to Seventh Haven with Cloud for like a couple of weeks before they go on the Wall Market adventures. We will return to the regular plot pacing next chapter.

“Cloud!” Tifa screams from the front of the bar.

It’s a scream that has Cloud dropping the dish-clothe into the sink of dishes he had been bribed into doing and running out the door, grabbing his sword on the way.

He gets why she screamed once he’s out the door – there’s a SOLDIER waiting there. But the specific SOLDIER waiting there has Cloud dropping his guard.

“What do you want?” It’s probably another fight. But Cloud doesn’t remember the other SOLDIERs from his past being as foolish as Shinra’s resident _Speed Demon._

“I was merely wondering where an omega as fine as yourself resided,” Roche says. “I can see that it is splendid enough to house three omegas.”

Cloud glances behind himself to establish that, yes, Aerith had also come out in case they needed more back up. Which is just what they don’t need – Shinra knowing she’s here as well as the Terrorists they’re chasing.

“I don’t live here.” It’s probably not going to do much in the way of deterring Shinra from having more muscle show up to drag them out but Cloud feels he might as well try.

“Is that an invitation to show me to your true abode?” Roche asks.

“What? No.” No Cloud just wanted him to go away.

“Oh, I get it now,” Aerith says and Cloud has a feeling he’s going to regret her next words. “Come on Tifa, these two need some _privacy._ ”

Yep – there’s the regret.

Tifa doesn’t look like she wants to leave Cloud alone with the SOLDIER. And as much as Cloud doesn’t want to be left alone with Roche either it is better if the other two aren’t around if this ends in trading blows.

“It’s alright – just go,” Cloud says.

“We’ll just be inside if you need us,” Tifa says before allowing Aerith to pull her inside.

Cloud really doesn’t plan on needing them.

“What are you really doing here?”

“As I said – I wanted to see where you lived,” Roche says, glancing up at the sign of Seventh Haven.

“Why?”

“Our last two dances were the kind that should be in the history books. But I realised I didn’t even know your name.”

“Why not just look up my file?” There wasn’t any other omega that had made it into SOLDIER before Cloud and Cloud doubts that many could have since he left.

“I did – there wasn’t one I could find.”

So Shinra destroyed Cloud’s record after they thought he died. Or at least buried it – that was interesting to know.

“So,” Roche says, “Can I have a name?”

“Huh? Oh, Cloud.” It should be harmless enough to give.

“Cloud,” Roche says like he’s testing the weight of it on his tongue. “It suits you.”

“Uh, thanks?” Cloud really doesn’t know what else to say to it. “Is there anything else you want?”

“There are many pleasure I’m sure we could find but for now I am sated knowing where I can find you again,” Roche says and Cloud still doesn’t know how he’s supposed to read the alpha.

“Don’t hang around too much.” It would be bad for business if people thought a SOLDIER frequented the bar Cloud is sure. People in the slum generally distrusting of them.

“No? Then I shall find another location for us to have our next dance,” Roche says, his hand to his heart like he’s swearing an oath. “And perhaps eventually you will come visit me instead.”

“Not likely.” Shinra Tower is far too risky for Cloud to go anywhere near.

“We shall see what the future holds my Cloud,” Roche says before leaving.

And Cloud has no idea what to make of him. He doesn’t seem to want to cause them problems but why else would he seek out where Cloud l lived?

Whatever – they will deal with whatever it brings.

When Cloud goes to return to the bar and his dishes he hears Aerith giggle and he just knows he isn’t going to be living this down anytime soon.

* * *

It’s good to have a job that lets Cloud get away from Seventh Haven.

Not that Cloud doesn’t like the bar or the company that now included Aerith more days than not. Just it is starting to feel too domestic and routine – he’s learning the faces of the regulars. Plus Tifa and Aerith are starting to try and convince him onto Front of House at the request of some patrons, with Aerith even suggesting getting him some sort of uniform.

Going out of the heart of the slums to kill a monster that attacks anyone who ventures too close is exactly the thing Cloud needs.

He less needs the sound of a motorcycle and cackling Cloud knows belongs to a SOLDIER who seems to have gained an interest in him for reasons Cloud still cannot figure out.

“I wondered how much longer you were going to keep yourself holed up in that Haven for,” Roche says, circling his bike around Cloud. Cloud reaches for his sword because this time it may be a fight Roche is wanting. “I thought you might be avoiding me.”

“And you didn’t come get me?” Cloud can admit he had spent the next days after the alpha’s visit braced for it. Roche returning, possibly with backup to drag them all from the bar to a likely public execution.

He knows that while Tifa tried to hide it the fear was in her as well.

“You told me not to hang around there much,” Roche says, parking his bike in front of Cloud. “Although I can’t help but wonder if it is because you don’t want the other alphas in the race to know a SOLDIER has put his hands in.”

“There aren’t any other alphas,” Cloud says immediately before realising what Roche actually likely meant. “I mean it isn’t like that. At all.”

Roche laughs, leaning back on his bike as he does and Cloud can admit the alpha has a strong physique. It’s what the process of becoming a SOLDIER does though.

“Then what do you call the line of alphas that wait outside that bar for a glimpse of you?”

“You’ve been watching the bar?” So they had been right to worry. Roche’s playful act nothing more than an act to get them to drop their guard.

“No I’ve been watching you,” Roche says like it makes it any better.

“Creep.”

“What else was I to do? The thrill of our last meeting is permanently searing onto my brain – you have given me a hunger no other can satisfy!”

Cloud didn’t know why that was his problem.

“And if I give you another fight? Will you leave us alone then?” Cloud asks. Because as much as it is inconvenient to wear himself out before he even reaches the thing he’s being paid to kill it’s better than having a SOLDIER watching the coming and goings of Seventh Haven.”

“A temporary satisfaction only,” Roche says, getting off his bike and drawing his sword, “but I would never turn down an opportunity like that presented by you.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Cloud says, drawing his own sword. He still needs to kill the monster and get back before the night shift at Seventh Haven starts or else he won’t hear the end of it from Tifa.

Roche grins before lunging and Cloud remembers how fast he is as he moves to block. Dodging to the left before the next swing.

It’s nice to have a battle that isn’t life or death in any way. No matter who wins both Cloud and Roche will be walking away from this.

That doesn’t mean Cloud is going easy in any way. Nor is Roche apparently – his blows knocking the breathe from Cloud when he blocks them.

He will admit he’s having fun though.

Is still having fun when Roche lands poorly and holds up his hand in defeat. A grin on his face despite it.

“A wonderful dance as last time,” Roche says standing up. “But how about next time we take it to the open road?”

“If you can find one,” Cloud says despite the fact he really shouldn’t be encouraging this. Whatever this is it’s just another complication to his already difficult life.

“I will make it my mission to find one suitable for a face of the ages,” Roche says, backing up to his bike. “I will send word when I have.”

“Whatever.” Cloud has better things to do than wait around for some SOLDIER alpha to decide he wants to play again.

Like the monster he’s being paid to dispose of.

* * *

“Hey Cloud,” Aerith says in the tone of voice Cloud is starting to learn comes with trouble. “I have a present for you.”

“It’s not a uniform is it?” Cloud immediately asks because Aerith has been strongly suggesting he get one to join her and Tifa on the floor of the bar. And Cloud has been fearing what her idea of a ‘uniform’ for him is.

“Nope,” Aerith says with a shake of her head. “It doesn’t even come from me.”

“Then who does it come from?”

“Oh, you know, that SOLDIER suitor of yours,” Aerith says with a playful giggle.

“What!?”

“Yep. He dropped it off this morning,” Aerith says with a laugh. “Said you wouldn’t want him hanging around for too long though.”

Cloud still doesn’t know why Roche seems to respect his request for the SOLDIER not to hang around Seventh Haven – he really should ask the alpha the next time he runs into him.

Not that Cloud is hoping for another meeting. But it feels like an inevitability at this point. The alpha SOLIDER an unavoidable part of Cloud’s life now.

“So what is it?” Cloud asks, wanting to get whatever humiliation that is going to come with it over.

“Just a bike part,” Aerith says handing Cloud a very expensive engine attachment. “Oh - and a letter.”

The letter is still sealed, thankfully.

Cloud doesn’t know if he could live it down if Aerith had read it.

“Thanks.”

“So what does it say?” Aerith asks as soon as Cloud opens the letter.

“Uh,” Cloud says skimming over the note. “He’s invited me for another race.”

Apparently Roche had found some road in Midgar suitably private.

“So - are you going to go?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Cloud goes. But only because he’s afraid of what Roche will do if Cloud doesn’t show up at the designated time.

He’s added Roche’s gift to one of Avalanches bikes. Once he gets a bike of his own he will transfer it over to that but they might as well get use out of it until then.

“Do you like my present?” Roche asks, leaning against his own bike. And Cloud refuses to care how long he’s been waiting for.

“Haven’t had a chance to try it out yet.” The ride over hardly enough to see if there is any increase in performance.

“Then let’s give it a thorough trial,” Roche says with a purr in his voice.

“What’s the rules?”

“Just one honest race. Will that be enough to satisfy?”

“What’s the prize?” Cloud asks instead of answering.

Roche laughs.

“Is not the simple high of adrenaline enough?” Roche asks and Cloud wonders why everyone seems to forget he’s a mercenary and is only in it for the money. “Fine then – the victor shall get a kiss.”

“Not interested.” Cloud was mocked enough by fake flirting as a teen. He wasn’t interested in being the butt of that joke again.

“If that is not to your satisfaction then you may ask me any question and I swear to answer truthfully,” Roche says as he gets back onto his bike.

“Fine,” Cloud says revving the engine of his bike. Barret would probably kill him if he found out Cloud had the opportunity to get information out of a SOLIDER and didn’t take it up. “Let’s go.”

“A shame nobody else will witness our glory,” Roche says, climbing onto his own bike, “but the privacy may allow us a more intimate dance.”

Roche takes off without any more warning. Putting Cloud at a couple seconds delay. A delay Cloud tries to close.

He can feel the difference Roche’s gift makes as he gets up to speed. The bike running that big smoother and faster than it did before.

Still it only just gets it in the same league as Roche’s no-doubt specially built bike.

The fact Cloud is able to close the gap a testament to his own skill.

“Did that get your engine warmed up?” Roche asks when Cloud’s bike gets to the side of his.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now let us see how far we can push it over the red line.”

Sure enough Roche pushes his bike harder, pulling ahead.

Cloud takes a beat before focusing on the road ahead of him. Pushing his own bike as hard as he can.

The only sound that can be heard over the roar of the engines is Roche’s laughter.

Cloud focuses on nothing but the road in front of him. It only after the race ends with him the victor that he realises just how much fun he had with it. How good the adrenaline in his veins feels.

“Sweet victory is once again yours,” Roche says as their bikes slow down. Cloud not knowing how much further the privacy of the road lasts.

“You haven’t been going easy on me?” Omegas are known to get special treatment from alphas even if Cloud personally hadn’t experienced it in his life.

“Never,” Roche says with his hand over his heart. “Every victory of yours is nothing more than a testament to your splendour.”

“Right. I should get going.” He’s wasted enough time coming. Even if he did enjoy the race.

“But what of your prize?”

“What of it?” Cloud doubts Roche’s earlier words were anything more than an attempt to goad Cloud into a race.

“Ask me any question,” Roche says his arms open wide, “and I promise you a truthful response.”

“How did you know where to find me?” Cloud asks and Roche’s grin falls.

Typical – a SOLDIER only good for their word up until it threatens Shinra.

“A Turk told me,” Roche says after a moment.

“Why would a Turk know?” And why hadn’t Shinra acted if they did.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Roche says, “I only promised the answer to one question. A new deal must be struck if you want to have another.”

“Maybe later.” Cloud would rather see what Avalanche could find out based on that information before he agreed to any new request of the alpha.

“I look forward to it then,” Roche says, revving his bike “Maybe our next dance can be started by you.”

Cloud doubts it. Partially because he doesn’t know how he would contact Roche. And partially because it feels wrong for him to take the lead in whatever their relationship is.

Roche doesn’t wait for his reply – speeding off, likely back to Shinra.

After a moment Cloud starts his own journey back to Seventh Haven.

* * *

“The Turks know that we’re here?” Tifa repeats after Cloud relays what Roche told him to them.

“That’s if we trust the SOLDIER at his word,” Barret says. “And I’m not ready to up and turn tail just on one of Shinra’s dogs claims.”

“Cloud said he won the race fairly though, and Roche, by all our previous experience plays fair,” Tifa says. “Cloud even said he asked him not to hang around the bar and he hasn’t.”

“Well how the hell did the Turks even know it?” Barret asks, well, more rants. “And why haven’t they done anything yet if they do know? Why didn’t you ask him that?”

“He only would answer one question for the win,” Cloud says. Because he did try.

“And what would he have gotten if he won?” Aerith asks and she’s watching Cloud too closely for him to believe she’s worried about him risking having gambled his own information.

“A kiss.” Cloud knows his cheeks are probably pink at the words but it’s better to just get them out than try and bluff his way around it.

“Well it’s simple then,” Aerith says. “Cloud just offers him a kiss to get another question.”

“Aerith! No!” Tifa says and Cloud more than grateful to have her in his defence.

“What!? Just one kiss,” Aerith says holding a finger up. “And then we can know for sure if we need to be worried.”

“I don’t even know how to contact him,” Cloud says. And hopefully that will be the end of it.

“Oh I’m sure it won’t be long until you see him again,” Aerith says. And while Cloud is sure she doesn’t mean it that way he can’t help but feel it as a threat.

* * *

A week passes without Roche showing up. And Cloud has gone out on a hunt twice.

He’s not worried. Nor is he hoping to make the deal Aerith suggested.

But he’s aware of it.

And he’d think he would be glad to not have Roche’s almost obsessive attention on him. Not having to take part in one of the alphas _demands._

Instead he just hopes the SOLDIER hasn’t gotten himself in trouble. Either with or outside of Shinra.

* * *

“Hey Cloud,” Aerith says, leaning over the bar to where he’s doing the dishes. “Guess who finally showed up.”

Cloud has a feeling he knows exactly who but he still follows Aerith’s gaze over to the entry of the bar where, sure enough, Roche is walking in.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Tifa says, apparently also catching sight of the SOLDIER. Putting the towel over her shoulder down on the bar, clearly ready to kick Roche out. By his ear if she has to.

“Don’t worry Tifa, we’ll take care of it,” Aerith says, her hand on Tifa’s chest to stop her.

“Wait – we?” Cloud asks.

“Sure – you have a deal to offer him anyway.” Aerith says. And Cloud had really hoped she had forgotten about that. “Come on Cloud.”

He’s learned by now there was no convincing Aerith off her ideas. So he just dries his hands and follows her into the bar.

“There you are,” Roche says when they approach. “I had worried another alpha had won the race to your heart and you had vanished with them.”

Aerith giggles at it but Cloud knows that the giggle is a fake one. It’s the one she uses when trying to charm her way into getting what she wants.

“No other alphas for Cloud here,” Aerith says, “But you two probably want some privacy.”

“What?” Roche asks as she pushes them towards the exit of the bar.

“Just go with it,” Cloud says because they aren’t going to change her mind.

Roche just laughs about it even when they are standing outside the bar.

“Is the third omega you live with as passionate as the two of you?” he asks.

“She can be,” Cloud says, because Tifa is far from a push over. “And I don’t live with them.”

“How you all must make alpha’s bloods sing,” Roche says. “I’m not surprised how they line up for a glimpse of you all.”

“Whatever.” Cloud doubts that’s actually the reason Tifa’s bar is so popular.

“Enough about them though,” Roche says. “The other lovely omega said you had a proposition for me.”

“Right.” Cloud had kind of hoped Roche had forgotten about that. He supposes the information is more important than his embarrassment. “I want another question.”

“And what will you offer in trade?”

“The kiss you asked for.” Cloud doesn’t know if he hopes Roche was or wasn’t joking about that.

“And what is the question that is worth such a trade?” Roche asks.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Cloud isn’t about to reveal more of Avalanche’s plans without some assurance that he will get something for it.

“Alright – so long as it is a question I can answer I will give it freely so long as the kiss is also freely given.”

“Sure.” If it meant finding out the source of information about them then it would be worth a kiss. Even if Cloud never had one before. “How did the Turks find out where we are?”

“You’re lucky,” Roche says, “that I couldn’t leave that question unanswered myself. I looked into it since our last dance and apparently the Turks got their information from the Don of Wall Market.”

“The Don?”

“Yes – Don Corneo. I hear he has a taste for omegas as well. Maybe that’s why he has his eyes on this place – the three high performance omegas within.”

Cloud wants to go tell the others the new information but he doesn’t know how to leave Roche. Normally it’s the alpha speeding away once he’s satisfied.

“Now for your payment,” Roche says.

“Right, uh-“ Was Cloud supposed to just go for it? Was there some art to a kiss in exchange for information?

“Have you ever kissed before?” Roche asks, considering Cloud intensely.

“No.” Cloud doesn’t know why he bothers to be honest seeing how humiliating it is.

“In that case I will hold off on my payment,” Roche says. “You can give it to me when you think I am worthy of such an honour.”

“Right.” Cloud doesn’t fully understand why Roche has changed his mind. But he got the information he needs so he isn’t going to fight it.

“Until then I hope you look forward to our next meeting,” Roche says before leaving with a laugh.

Cloud just sighs before walking back into the bar.

* * *

“So Don Corneo is the source of our location,” Tifa says, leaning against the bar after they close for the night.

“But why?” Aerith asks.

“Roche didn’t say.” And likely didn’t know.

“Right,” Tifa says. “Looks like I need to take a trip to Wall Market to ask him myself.”

“How are you going to do that?” Aerith asks. “A Don likely has a lot of security.

“He’s also always on the lookout for a new bride. If I can become that I can ask him when we’re alone.”

“No way.” Cloud isn’t going to let Tifa do that just for some information.

“Cloud you had to kiss a SOLDIER to get us what we have,” Tifa says. “I can handle Corneo.”

“Not alone though,” Aerith says, standing up. “Cloud and I will come with – triple our chances of getting alone with him.”

Tifa looks like she wants to argue but she’s also learned Aerith is near impossible to argue with once she’s mind up her mind.

“Alright. We’ll all go – tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so much to maintain Roche’s voice in this chapter. Rewatched the two cutscenes enough times to basically know them off by heart and still kept losing it like an hour later.
> 
> Also I’m still not sure about the full plot for the next (and final) chapter - hopefully that doesn’t delay it too much.

Roche doesn’t know what exactly he is doing in Wall Market. The place is technically not under Shinra control as much as anywhere on the planet can be and therefore is not Shinra’s, and by extension SOLDIER’s, problem.

But someone had mud on someone and it was apparently enough to send him to go find out what had gone down to have the Don requesting SOLDIER muscle.

They are let through the outer gates of the Don’s estate only to have the Don himself come scrambling from his inner abode – all flailing limbs and jiggling stomach.

Roche doesn’t know why Shinra sent him. Roche’s skills better suited to the open road. Not a Don plump on his idleness and likely having never experienced the thrill of a honest race.

“They got away!” the Don yells like it’s supposed to mean something to them.

“I’m sorry but who got away?” The infantry beta that came with Roche asks.

And maybe Roche can leave this whole situation in his clearly more capable hands – see if maybe Wall Market has any parts for his ride that even Shinra’s resource-pool might not have access to. Or a suitable gift worthy of a Cloud as part of their courtship dance.

“The omegas,” The Don says. “Oh and they were all so delectable. Curves in the right places if you know what I mean and flowing just right. Even the male one and normally I don’t swing that way.”

“Why should we care if your game for the night managed to slip your catch?” That was the trill of it wasn’t it? To know the game is set so both have a chance to win. The possibility of defeat making any victory grasped that much sweater.

“Because they were also the Terrorists you have been chasing for the last few days,” the Don says like it’s his trump card.

“The Terrorists are omegas?” One of the infantry ask like it’s a completely foreign possibility to him.

Roche knows the truth though. Knows that there are three delightfully passionate omegas among the Terrorists ranks. Ones that need excitement in their life while other omegas merely wait for simpler things.

“Are you sure?” There is a chance the Don is mistaken. And Roche would be loath to lose the fun he is having with them by revealing the fact of their status as omega to those who do not see past default designations stereotypes.

“Of course I’m sure!” The Don says. “They told me so to my face! I can even show you if you don’t believe me.”

“That would be best,” The infantry beta says. And maybe Roche should give the boring beta some more credit. He’s getting the alpha to do what they want despite the clear undeserved ego on him. “That way we can know who we are looking for.”

“Of course, of course,” the Don says, gesturing for them to follow him.

He leads them into a side room and yells at one of his men to play the video.

As soon as the video starts playing it is clear that it is of the Don’s bedroom. Not that Roche pays that much mind – more focused on the omega sitting on the bed.

Roche hadn’t realised how tiny a waist Cloud was hiding beneath the heavy SOLDIER uniform. Or how nice of a neckline was kept hidden beneath it.

“You see me and my new bride were just settling in for the night,” the Don says.

“Bride?” So there had been another alpha in the race.

Roche must say that even if he had known this was the alpha in the other lane he doubts he would have considered him much of a problem stopping Roche from getting the trophy.

“For the night, at least,” one of the Don’s men clarifies.

So it wasn’t a formal mating or marriage. Roche can’t help but find himself relieved. His game with the omega still alive.

“Not that I got to do anything with him though. Not even a little kiss.” The Don says – another checkpoint in the race still not stolen. “Look! Just as I was getting somewhere – the other two!”

Sure enough the other two omegas that are Cloud’s pack burst into the room. They look pumped up from a fight – a good look on them Roche can appreciate, even if his eyes are now only on the race for Cloud’s affection.

“And that’s when I learned my delightful bride was actually a boy,” the Don narrates as Cloud changes back into his SOLDIER’s uniform. Hiding his prize-worthy features under a high neckline and fit looser than SOLDIER standards. “Not that I’m complaining mind you. I’ve never had a male omega before. I hear they can be more fiery at first glance but just as sweet once under one’s hand.”

The hand gesture that follows makes it clear what that Don means. And while Roche won’t fault Cloud his thrill-seeking pleasure he does not understand why they must involve this alpha.

“What are you talking about with them?” the infantry beta asks. Although Roche would call what is happening on the screen less ‘talk’ and more ‘intimidation’ of the three omegas to an alpha completely below their league.

“Oh, you know, why I had people in Sector 7. That hardly matters now though. But look- look they escape!” The Don says pointing back at the screen.

“That looks more like you opened a trap door on them.” The infantry beta is right. The floor of the Don’s room opening up and the three of them dropping into it.

“Yes of course but my darling Abzu was supposed to take care of them. But they beat him! They beat Abzu and then escaped into the sewers. I sent men down to find them of course but they had vanished! Who even knows where they are now.”

“And what do you want us to do about it?” the infantry beta asks.

“I know Shinra wants to get their hands on them but we all know how bad it will be if it gets out that three tasty omegas are a part of this whole thing. So if you manage to dig any of them out of the hole that was Sector 7 still breathing feel free to bring them to me and I’ll be sure to put them in their place for good.”

“What do you mean hole that was Section 7?” Roche asks.

“Oh, don’t you know?” the Don asks. “Well I guess SOLDIER’s are just Shinra’s muscle not the brain. And the muscle only needs to know so much.”

“And what do you claim this muscle does not know?” Roche asks putting an alpha growl into the words – something he hasn’t done in a long time, but he’s over being left out of the loop and Shinra burying information he wants.

“I’m not one to tell,” the Don says with his hands up in what must be mock-surrender. “But you and everyone will find out soon enough.”

There’s a rumble that goes through the ground under their feet. Like an earthquake – but Midgar wasn’t built on top of earth that is susceptible to earthquakes.

“Or maybe you’ll find out now,” the Don says with a tilt of his head as his men come spilling into the room.

“The plate-“ one of them starts, looking like he has seen a ghost.

“Boss the sector 7 plate just fell!” One of the other goons manages to spit out. “They’re saying it’s the terrorists!”

“What?” That didn’t make sense. Roche knew that the terrorists lived in Sector 7. Certainly they had seemed happy in the bar they worked even if Cloud tired by boorish alpha’s attention. Why would they drop the plate on their own home?

“Well?” the Don demands. “What are you fools standing around for – go see if there’s anything left that might be of some value to us!”

A cheer goes through the Don’s men before they spill out of the room as fast as they came in.

“Uh, sir?” one of Shinra’s infantrymen say to Roche. “What do you want us to do?”

“Go help whoever made it out,” Roche says despite the doubt rolling in his gut about the apparent source of the act.

Did the Terrorists even have access to the kind of fire needed to do such a feet?

Sure they had blown up reactors. But Mako was notoriously volatile. The pillar supporting the plate was a lot sturdier – designed to withstand day to day abuse for decades.

“Remember,” the Don says as they leave the room. “If any of those three omegas survive I am happy to keep them under wraps to protect Shinra’s image.”

* * *

“Why am I not surprised you’re here?” the Turk asks, walking over to where Roche is trying to help figure out what can be done about the now ruined part of the city and the people whose houses are buried under the destruction.

“What do you mean?” Roche was only there because Shinra sent him to fix whatever the Don of Wall Market’s problem was.

“Wherever that ‘mega is causing trouble you seem not that far behind,” the Turk says. “But whatever, maybe that can be of use.”

“How?”

“That Terrorist cell your’ mega is part of – some of them made it out before the plate went crash. Your ‘mega included,” the Turk explains like he isn’t talking about the deaths of many. “Go use that keen alpha nose of yours to sniff him out.”

“And then what?”

“Don’t much care – so long as they’re no longer Shinra’s problem you can do whatever you want to them.”

* * *

It isn’t long before Roche finds them. Not that he was intentionally hunting them down but he’s gotten good are recognising Cloud’s scent and can identify it even under the layer of market scents.

He realises only one of the two other omegas is with Cloud.

Roche tells himself she’s probably split off from the group to do something. The three omegas all clearly tough enough to look after themselves.

“I didn’t think the closest runner in the race would be a Don,” Roche says and the three of them all immediately turn to face him.

“How do you know about that?” Cloud demands, defensive in a way Roche wouldn’t think capable of him.

A blush looks good on him though – and Roche certainly wouldn’t mind seeing that again in more intimate settings.

“He asks for Shinra’s help recapturing his wayward omegas,” Roche explains. “Was the thrill you were chasing the title of being his bride or the thrill of escaping?”

If what Cloud had craved was a greater thrill he had need only said. Roche surely could have provided higher heights than escaping a one night only marriage.

“What’s he talking about?” the alpha with Cloud asks.

An alpha that has no doubt intimidated off many other alphas from the race of Cloud’s deserved mate.

Roche is just glad for a challenger that could just as much be worthy of the three fine omega’s attention. Certainly one better than the plump and idly Don.

“It doesn’t matter,” the other omega that Roche remembers is Tifa says. And he remembers that she was in the video as well – did she have a change of clothes involved too?

“Right,” the alpha says before squaring up to Roche. An understandable reaction to a challenger such as Roche. “And what are you going to capture us for Shinra? Probably told them where we were in the first place.”

“And ruin the fun of the chase I wouldn’t,” Roche such. “Much like I doubt you would end the game by destroyed that pit-stop bar of yours.”

It’s a bit of a test Roche can admit. It seems out of play for the thrill these omegas are chasing – they go after much bigger excitement than a hardly-defended support pillar. But Roche also doesn’t have enough evidence to know that for sure – just a feeling in his gut.

His gut would have never predicted the SOLIDER omega the kind to put on a fancy high-society omegen dress to try and win the Don’s marriage sprint. No, he thought the omegas was more into grease and motor oil and the thrill of the race than that. 

“So you knew?” Tifa asks.

“Knew what?”

“That Shinra organised for the plate to be dropped,” Cloud says.

“What evidence do you have for that accusation?”

“The Turks did it!” Tifa says. “And they took Aerith.”

So that was where the third omega of their set was. In Shinra custody.

She was a Terrorist Roche reminds himself.

But why take her and tell him to just get rid of the others?

“He probably already knows all about that,” the alpha with them says. And Roche is sure the only reason the other alpha hasn’t tried to shoot him is not wanting to draw the attention of the crowd around them.

Shame. Roche would like to test the capabilities of this other challenger in the race.

“Loyal Shinra dog,” the alpha spits.

Roche wonders what Cloud thinks of such an insult being thrown around. The omega must feel some pride of SOLDIER. Otherwise why would he still be wearing the clothes of it?

“Barret,” Tifa says, holding onto the alphas arm to convince him off a fight.

“I can see when my welcome has worn out,” Roche says his arms outsretched. “I hope it doesn’t mean my place among the entrants if your courtiers has been disqualified.”

The Terrorist alpha lets out a threatening growl at it. And while Roche would love to see this courting have a proper challenge to prove his place he has a feeling taking it up will only weaken his previous gains.

Anyway, he wants to see if he can find out more about the claims that Shinra is responsible for the destruction.

* * *

Cloud is leaning against the wall on the edge of Wall Market. In Roche’s eyes he seems to be waiting for someone not that Roche has any idea who. Perhaps whoever gave him the idea of playing for the Don’s hand. 

“This is stupid,” Cloud says.

“What is stupid?” Roche asks.

“Uh.”

Apparently the omega hadn’t anticipated Roche’s arrival. Surprising seeing how aware he normally is – SOLIDER senses mixed with omega awareness.

“What has you out without your support? Roche asks. He had assumed they would all stick close to each other now after what happened. Even SOLDIERs double-up when in unsafe territory.

“Doesn’t matter.”

So Roche is getting the prickly side of the omega. And here he had thought he had gotten those spikes off the road of their courtship.

“Have I offended your sensibilities?”

“What?”

“I thought we were finding out pace together but now you seem to have put on the brakes.” Had Cloud’s time with the Don left the omega deciding he wanted something different to the thrills Roche could provide?

“I haven’t put on any brakes,” Cloud says before wincing.

“So I’m still in for a chance?”

“Sure,” Cloud says, although he seems not to actually care.

“You seemed to have stirred a few alphas attention in your exploits here last night,” Roche says remembering the dress and the how the Don lusted after it. “Certainly the Don’s interest was piqued enough he wants to chase you down after your flight.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Cloud says.

“Really? And what other antics did you get up to while you were revved up and let loose on the town?”

“Drop it,” Cloud says and Roche plans to – he’s made his intent clear he will let the omega set the pace of the courting.”

“The Colosseum,” Cloud says after a moment, apparently changing gears about how this conversation is allowed to go. “We took the championship.”

There is a touch of pride in his voice Roche thinks. Buried under the layers of disinterest – the thrill of winning in the omega as much as he tries to hide it.

“Such a shame I wasn’t granted the opportunity to witness it.” A shame Roche couldn’t have entered with Cloud – experienced the thrill of fighting with the omega instead of against him.

“It wasn’t that impressive,” Cloud says.

“The pleasure of seeing you fight even the most uninspired enemies is one I will always savour.”

If only Wall Market was under Shinra protection. Roche may have heard about what was happening when it was happening and joined in on the adrenaline high instead of hearing about it once the pulse had settled.

Maybe he could ask Cloud for a repeat performance with Roche in the passenger seat later.

* * *

“There are better ways to mask your scent,” Roche says when Cloud approaches him smelling of rot and excrement.

Steel and motor oil a better option in Roche’s mind, even if he thinks it only enhances Cloud’s natural scent instead of masking it.

“I wasn’t trying to mask anything,” Cloud says. “I was in the sewers.”

“And what had you decided on that road to travel?”

Cloud sighs.

“I was looking for Don Corneo.”

“What had you chasing after that alpha again?” Roche thought the Don wasn’t the type that got Cloud’s motor going but again he finds himself in doubt.

“Someone said if we found him for them they would help us get topside,” Cloud says.

“And what do you want to get above the plate for?” Surely it was better to stay here in crowds easier for people like them to disappear into.

“Not your business.”

“It’s her isn’t it?” Roche asks because he thinks he’s got it pinned. “You’re going to save the third omega in your delightful trio.”

He supposes he deserves the glare Cloud gives him for it. They both know he should report back the Terrorists plan.

He won’t – it would hardly be a fair challenge if he did.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Roche says, his hand over his heart. “Just remember – you owe me a kiss once the dust has settled.”

Cloud narrows his eyes at that. Roche knows it’s a big ask to trust him at his word about it.

But if the omega can’t than Roche never really stood a chance at getting his hand at the end of the race.

* * *

“If you’re looking for that omega the Don picked than you’re too late,” the alpha says as Roche looks up at the wall that Cloud and his allies must have overcome to get above the plate.

“How do you know I’m looking for him?” Roche asks.

“I saw how you looked at him in the recording the Don had,” the alpha says and Roche remembers him – one of Don Corneo’s lackeys. “I will admit I wasn’t that surprised you were a SOLDIER.”

“Why not?”

“He still wears the uniform,” the alpha says with a shrug. “I figured it must have been for someone or else why keep wearing something that draws so much attention to him?”

Except Cloud had been wearing the uniform before he met Roche.

Was there another SOLIDER alpha in the race Roche didn’t know about? One with such a head start they were invisible to those joining now?

* * *

“What can I do for you?” Roche asks when the Turk approaches. Not that he wants to have a conversation with the Turk right now – even the Speed Demon needs time to process what happened when the Terrorists attacked Shinra Tower.

“We finally figured out who that SOLDIER ‘mega is,” the Turk says. “Figured I’d share considering your infatuation with him.”

“What is it?” What has Shinra finally dug out of their ‘ _lost’_ files.

“He wasn’t a SOLDIER,” the Turk says, handing a file over. “Just infantry. Went missing in Nibelheim along with Fair and Sephiroth.”

“But his eyes.” There was no way to fake those SOLDIER eyes of his.

“We’re aware – fuck knows where he got those from,” the Turk says with a shrug. “But I’m sure Hojo will happily figure that out once we get the _specimen_ to him.”

“And where do I fit into this?” Roche doubts the Turk would have come to him unless there’s a place for him among the new President’s plans.

“You seem to be the only bastard able to reliably find him,” the Turks says. “So congratulations SOLDIER – you just got enlisted to Terrorist sniffer-outer.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After five times of staring at the FFVII Map and Game Guide and STILL not being able to remember the travel order of the original game I decided to just start making shit up as I went along. I’m pretty sure the remake isn’t going to be perfectly recreating it either. 
> 
> Still – spoilers for the original game. 
> 
> Also it turns out Roche’s voice becomes even harder to capture as the scenes get more serious. I hope he sounds at least slightly right. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fic. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty and Twitter is GoddesofRoyal if you want to see where I’m at with other fics I’m working on or send me asks/prompts.

“This is stupidly risky,” Barret says.

“I know,” Cloud says. Waiting just on the outskirts of Midgar after breaking into Shinra Tower by itself is dangerous. The barren land too easy to launch an ambush from. Adding to it the fact they’re waiting for someone to bring something to them, not knowing if he’s been captured or followed just makes the risk that much worse.

Still.

“I don’t get why you want the bike so bad,” Barret says. “You just stole one of Shinra’s – surely it’s got to be better than the hunk of scrap we used!”

“It’s not the bike I want.”

“Then what-“ Barret starts but Aerith’s giggling cuts him off.

“That’s sweet,” she says and Cloud can only blush because it’s clear she does know what exactly it is he wants and exactly who gave it to him in the first place.

“Wait – you know what this is about?” Barret asks her.

Whatever Aerith is about to say in return is dropped as Wedge arrives with the bike.

“I’m glad to see you all okay but why did you need this bike so badly?” Wedge asks.

“Ask him,” Barret says, nodding to Cloud.

Cloud ignores them both – quickly getting to work taking the part Roche had gifted him and trading it for the one on the Shinra-bike he stole.

Barret had been right that the Shinra model was overall better than AVALANCHE’s bikes. But Cloud had found himself missing the smooth speed Roche’s part gave. Wherever the alpha had sourced it apparently it wasn’t Shinra standard.

“I’m done,” Cloud says, stepping away from AVALANCHE’s bike. “You can take it back now.”

“Seriously?” Wedge asks.

“All that for a single part?” Barret asks.

“It’s a very _special_ part,” Aerith explains for Cloud despite him not asking her to.

“Yean and what’s so damned special about it?” Barret demands.

“The alpha SOLDIER gave it to him,” Aerith, once again, explains for Cloud.

“He’s been giving you gifts?” Tifa asks. Apparently now joining in on the gang-up on Cloud.

“Gift,” Cloud corrects. Just one. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Cloud he’s clearly courting you,” Tifa says. And that’s exactly why he’s leaving it as just a gift with no other intent. Just like how the kiss request is merely teasing.

Cloud can’t handle them meaning anything more.

“It’s nothing,” Cloud says. “We need to go.”

Wedge is sad to see them off. But he promises to look after Marlene while they go save the planet. They have to keep moving – get something of a head start before Shinra starts trying to track them down. Find somewhere to lay low while they figure out their next move.

* * *

Cloud finds Kalm to be, well, calm.

There’s still smog in the air but it’s so much clearer than Midgar. Making it easy for noses attuned to working through the grot of Shinra’s nine mako reactors to pick scents on the air.

Cloud swears he smells Roche as soon as the SOLDIER enters the town.

And he remembers how good Roche seemed to be at finding him in the dense bustle of Midgar.

They need to move on.

“You’re going to see him aren’t you?” Tifa says when Cloud goes to leave the rented room while they pack up their stuff.

“I’m not going to talk to him.” Cloud isn’t stupid. Or harbouring a crush like Aerith has apparently decided.

It’s clear Roche has left Midgar for a reason. Cloud just wants to see if he can find out what that reason is. Whether the alpha is a threat or is now likewise trying to flee the Shinra company’s shadow.

“Just- be careful,” Tifa says, apparently deciding that convincing Cloud off the plan isn’t going to happen.

“I will.” Cloud has no plan on engaging Roche. No matter the alphas reason for being in Kalm there’s too much a risk of drawing Shinra’s attention if he did.

Cloud finds Roche near the entrance to the town. He knows there’s no way for his scent not to be picked up by the alpha but hopes it’s weak enough Roche only thinks he’s passed through.

The last thing Cloud needs right now is a fight with a SOLDIER out in the open.

“You’d know them if you’ve seen them,” Roche says to the locals. “They leave a lasting impression on one’s mind.”

“Can’t say I have then,” one of the locals say. And Tifa was right that it was better to try and limit the amount of people who Shinra might be able to _question_ about their location. “Why are you looking for them anyway?”

“They’ve kicked the hornet’s nest and Shinra wants them for it,” Roche says. “I’ve been sent out onto the dirt roads to see if I can’t knock the bushes and have them scramble out.”

So Roche is still working for Shinra.

Cloud doesn’t know why he feels disappointed – of course Roche would still be working for the company. You don’t just leave Shinra.

Although it did mean Cloud would have to be more careful about blocking his scent. Shinra having given the task of tracking them down to the one person who seems to have gained a keen ability to pick it up. 

* * *

Sitting in the jail cell waiting for when Rufus decides to publically execute them in his attempts to retain control of his father’s company, or possibly just match him in bastardness, is not helpful to AVALANCHE’s plan of saving the planet. And they don’t even consider for a moment possibly trying to convince Rufus that he should help them if he wants a planet left standing for Shinra to rule over.

All that’s left is figure out a way out before it’s time for said public execution.

When two infantrymen come and drag Cloud from the cell he decides the new plan is figure out how to fight his way out and go save the others.

Being thrown into a room doesn’t surprise him. The alpha waiting there does a little.

“Why is the alpha to which I should offer my congratulations to?” Roche asks once it’s just the two of them in the room.

“Huh?” Cloud doesn’t actually care about the question. It’s more important for him to figure out the layout of the room. He can take Roche in a fight – but if he walks out the door into the hallway he’ll have to fight his way through a number of guards to get his friends out as well.

The longer he can keep Roche talking the more time he has to think.

“The delicate scent of yours has been combined with another, my nose is no longer attuned to it,” Roche says. “So I ask again – who is the alpha to whom I should offer my congratulations?”

“Nobody.” Cloud had been too busy trying to figure out how to stop Sephiroth from ending the world while keeping Shinra off their backs. Even his games with Roche felt like something left behind in a simpler time back in Midgar. “My scent’s changed?”

“Whoever the victor is their scent is strong,” Roche says. “I’m surprised nobody in your crew have picked up on it.”

Cloud really has no idea whose scent it might be. Barret the only alpha Cloud spends much time around, but if there was any scent to be picked up it would be a combined pack-scent of them all. Not one that might be mistaken for a mated pair.

“If a victor hasn’t crossed the finish line does that mean there is still road available for another to earn their victory lap?” Roche asks, apparently satisfied Cloud hadn’t gained a mate.

“Depends who.”

“You know who I am talking about,” Roche says and for the first time since Cloud has entered the room he actually approaches Cloud.

“Right now – no.” Cloud doesn’t have time to play Roche’s game of mock-courting. Anyway – doesn’t the alpha know he’s supposed to be executed soon? Not much use courting an omega marked for death before the day is out.

“And if I helped you escape?”

“Why?”

“Whatever Shinra wants of you, you all deserve a fair fight. A glorious battle instead of underhanded tactics,” Roche says. “And it would be a shame to never get that kiss I’m owed.”

It’s their best option Cloud knows. And Roche does always play fair.

“Deal,” Cloud says, “if we all survive.”

* * *

Cloud only goes down to the beach when the atmosphere in the room becomes too suffocating. The grief over Aerith and the worry over him now it’s clear that what he believed to be the truth of himself was nothing more than a lie made from stolen memories.

At least on the beach he can be alone.

At first he ignores the footsteps he can hear heading towards where he is. The wind is blowing off the ocean so he can’t pick up the scent of whoever it is, but hopefully it’s just a tourist completely unaware of the fact the world is likely going to end soon unless AVALANCHE figures out another strategy to stop Sephiroth and Jenova.

When the person gets close enough that he can smell them despite being upwind he realises his private contemplation is over.

“Your scent has returned to only your own,” Roche says. And Cloud supposes it is a good thing – if he doesn’t smell like Sephiroth anymore it implies Sephiroth’s control over him has faded.

“I don’t think it will ever just be my own.” There is a part of Sephiroth inside him. Put in him in an attempt to make him a vessel for Sephiroth’s essence. Ultimately deemed a failure before he proved his use as something else – a puppet.

“Maybe because of the perfumes of steel and motor oil,” Roche says, “but not of whomever it was that caused you to appear pulled from the race track.”

“You wouldn’t know.” Possibly nobody ever will know if Cloud’s scent is what it would have been if Sephiroth’s cells hadn’t been placed in him.

“But that is where you are wrong,” Roche says. “My nose is attuned to the fine scents of an omega. And yours is the finest omegan scent I have come across.”

“Why are you so interested in me?” Cloud asks. Because he knows he isn’t the most attractive omega. And Roche is SOLIDER.

“You are the first omega I met who could match me both on and off the road,” Roche says. “Only a fool would let such a treasure slip by – an omega worthy of SOLDIR.”

“I’m not SOLDIER though.” Not actually. Cloud was never accepted into the program. Any powers he has that may make him appear similar the result of Hojo using him as an experiment.

“I didn’t say that – I said you were worthy of SOLDIER.”

“What as a mate?” Barret was right – Cloud shouldn’t trust the SOLDIER alpha.

“As much as I hope to prove myself worthy of being your mate that isn’t what I meant either,” Roche says, sitting down next to Cloud. “They should have let you in – you would have been glorious.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“But I do. There are so many mediocre alphas in SOLDIER – they do not understand the thrill of a well-fought fight and well-run race even if you are not the victor. You outclass them all,” Roche says. “And if we had of met – I dream of the two of us tearing up the roads of Midgar, leaving dust in our wake.”

“Shinra would never have allowed it.” Omegas weren’t allowed in SOLDIER. Cloud should have known that he had never been one.

“And they are worse off for it.”

Cloud can’t help but snort at that. After all the problems he has caused for Shinra he doubts they regret not allowing him in SOLDIER.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Cloud asks after a moment. Surely if it was in connection to Shinra the beach would be swarming with infantry to take the terrorist captive for the company.

“As soon as I arrived I caught your scent on the breeze,” Roche says. “I had to follow it back to its source.”

“Not what I meant. Why are you at Costa Del Sol?” What other reason than them could bring Rufus and this Turks and their enlisted SOLDIER to the holiday town?

“Apparently even the highest of the elite still want fresh air to clear their thoughts,” Roche says. “I personally would prefer my vacation to be spent on an open road on a well-built mount.”

“So Rufus is on a vacation?” They should probably use that to their advantage. Get as much progress as possible with less heat on their backs.

They should probably at least get out of town before Rufus decides to order them caught anyway.

Cloud struggles to find the energy right now.

“It’s not just resting being done,” Roche says. “I feel we may not be on opposite sides much longer.”

“Yeah right.” There was no way Rufus would give up chasing them. Not when they represented a weakness in Shinra’s ability to rule over the entire planet.

“I feel you are wrong in your judgement of events – we shall see how the road of history unfolds before us together,” Roche says standing up again.

A history that AVALANCE had knocked off its tracks for all that it didn’t save Aerith in the end. And maybe the only difference they actually made is that Shinra would end up their ally. It sounded about right for Cloud’s luck.

“Can I ask you something?” Cloud asks, looking up at the alpha.

“Only if you promise me another kiss,” Roche says with a confident smile.

“Doesn’t matter.” It wasn’t worth adding another kiss to the debt Cloud still hadn’t paid.

“Still ask it – I will decide if I request payment for my answer,” Roche says.

“Why don’t you call me ‘friend’ anymore?” Cloud had noticed the word had dropped from Roche’s words after a couple of times they met.

“I thought I made my intentions clear – I intend to be more than your friend,” Roche says with a grin. “Hopefully we meet again before the road of fate leads us to our final destination.”

* * *

They had done it. They had stopped Sephiroth. Stopped Hojo. Stopped Jenova. The world was safe and all was left was to clean up the rubble and move on with life.

Somehow Cloud feels even more a stranger in his skin than he had before.

He doesn’t know where he fits in this new world.

Shinra is all-but in ruins – both literally and within public opinion. Not that it matters – Cloud had never been a SOLDIER anyway. And being a mercenary just didn’t feel right anymore.

 _Hero_ certainly sits even more uncomfortably on him.

The closest he feels to right is when out on Finrir.

He should have known it was only a matter of time because he hears the laugh on a drive. Not that he’s exactly disappointed to hear it – maybe the alpha will bring what he needs to chase the thoughts that fill his mind away.

“Well hello there, long time no see,” Roche says as his bike closes the gap to match Cloud’s pace. “Do you have time for a dance or are you too busy saving the world from an undue end?”

Cloud probably shouldn’t. He shouldn’t have the time to waste. Not that he knows what he should be doing otherwise.

“That depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“What I will get when I win.” Cloud doesn’t know why he says that. He honestly does want the race.

Maybe he just feels like he’s making it too easy for the alpha if he doesn’t make him work for it a little. Not that he ever did see the point of playing hard to get.

“I’m sure we can come up with some adequate compensation afterwards,” Roche says. “That is if you win.”

“I always have.”

“Ah, but that pride may prove to be your downfall,” Roche says, rocking his bike onto its back wheel before racing ahead. Because, really of the two of them Cloud isn’t at the bigger risk of falling victim to pride.

He doesn’t point that out, instead pushing the throttle of Fenrir to catch up to the SOLDIER.

“Has that got your blood starting to pump?” Roche ask.

“Focus on the race,” Cloud says, because he knows it will cause Roche to laugh.

“I can both control my mount and savour the sweet moment. What about you? Have you tamed yours enough to keep control no matter the distractions flying?”

“Well enough.”

“Then let us put it to the test shall we?” Roche twists his bike causing the dirt of the road to be knocked up and sent flying towards Cloud’s bike.

Cloud avoids it – but it takes a twist of his bike to do so.

“Pretty good I’ll admit,” Roche says. “But how does it behave off road?”

Roche bike turns off the turn road onto the rocks either side. Cloud doesn’t hesitate before following.

“Is this a race or a game of catch?” Cloud asks as he closes the distance between Fenrir and Roche’s bike.

Roche’s laugh seems to fill the vast empty air around them completely.

“Perhaps I was getting tired of always being the one chasing you and wanted a turn on the other side,” Roche says “And it is magnificent the feeling of having you try and catch me.”

“Whatever.” Cloud was just glad for something to keep his mind sharp and focused. “Where are we finishing?”

“Does the edge of Midgar work for you?”

Cloud looks up. And he can see it – far in the distance.

“Yes.”

“Then I will see you at the finish line!” Roche somehow pushes his bike harder again – breaking off to increase the distance between them.

Cloud pushes Fenrir to catch up. But he finds himself struggling to close the gap. Whatever upgrades Roche has given his bike apparently paying off.

“Have I left you in the dust?” Roche asks, his bike slowing down to bring him within earshot.

“You wish,” Cloud says before using Roche’s distraction to push his own bike into the lead.

“I thought you would be better than such tricks,” Roche says, closing the gap Cloud made.

“You should pay more attention.” It wasn’t like they had established rules saying he couldn’t use the alpha’s compulsion to talk to his advantage.

“I will take the suggestion on board,” Roche says.

It’s clear Roche’s mind is back on the race and Cloud struggles to maintain his gained lead.

The finish line isn’t far though – Cloud only needs to hold Roche behind until then.

Just as they reach it Roche manages to overtake Cloud. Letting out a whoop of joy with his just gotten victory.

As they both bring their bikes to a stop Cloud finds he hardly even minds. The thrill of the race rewarding enough without having to win. He finds himself understanding why Roche kept challenging him back in Midgar all that time ago.

“What do you want?” Cloud asks as Roche dismounts his bike.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Your prize.” Sure Cloud had been the one to ask for a prize if he won but it was only fair that Roche is given the same chance of reward for his victory.

“The thrill of the race and a photo-finish victory is enough for me,” Roche says. And while Cloud doesn’t doubt it he also doesn’t want it left at that. Wants to give Roche something for the feeling of normalcy gained during the race.

“What about the kiss?”

“What do you mean?” Roche asks, doing a poor job of hiding his excitement. And Cloud is still getting used to the idea that this alpha might possibly actually like him and it not just some joke at his expense.

“I owe you a kiss don’t I?” It feels so long ago but Cloud still remembers the deal – a kiss for information. Roche had given the information at the time but hadn’t demanded the kiss.

“Have I been judged worthy of your affection now?” Roche asks, but doesn’t move closer. Apparently happy to let Cloud set the pace.

Cloud kind of wishes the alpha would take the lead seeing how out of his depth Cloud feels.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Worthy of your lips at least,” Roche amends. And Cloud can only wince.

“Not if you put it that way.”

“Then how shall I phrase it to appease your tastes?” Roche asks and finally he leaves the side of his bike to come over to Cloud. Apparently deciding he isn’t going to wait for Cloud to make the first move.

“Just a kiss,” Cloud says. And with Roche standing next to Fenrir where Cloud is still seated the differences in height is even more noticeable.

For some reason Cloud prefers it that way.

“And how do you want the kiss?” Roche asks.

“It’s your reward,” Cloud reminds and Roche laughs.

“And yet I want it to be a kiss you remember for a long time after,” Roche says. “And as a pleasure you wish to repeat.”

“Then you better make it memorable.” Cloud doesn’t know how much he believes that a kiss can be as memorable as people make it out to be, but if he has the choice he would like his first kiss to be pleasant.

“Let’s make it as fulfilling as our dances on the road and battleground,” Roche says. His hand coming to rest in Cloud’s hair, holding his head gently more to guide than direct.

Cloud doesn’t know where to look as Roche closes the distance between their faces. Is Roche’s eyes too suggestive? His lips too much like anticipation? Closing his own eyes is probably too much like he’s bracing for something bad.

He still hasn’t made up his mind by the time Roche’s lips connect with his own. And closed eyes seems like the most comfortable thing to do so he goes with that.

The kiss lasts a moment before Roche draws back.

It takes a second for Cloud to dare open his eyes.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” Roche asks. The hand that had been in Cloud’s hair falling to a weight on his shoulder. And Cloud isn’t going to demand it be removed.

“It was you reward,” Cloud says and Roche laughs.

“I never doubted if you lips would be worth the wait,” Roche says. “But I want to know whether this will be a one-time dance?”

“We’ll see.” Cloud wouldn’t be against it but he doesn’t want to get Roche’s hopes up in case it is just the result of the adrenaline not yet wearing off.

“Well in that case I will leave you be for now,” Roche says, walking back to his bike. “Perhaps in our next race you will be the victor.”

As Roche drives off Cloud was already thinking about how he would upgrade Fenrir before their next race to beat the alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty and twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to send me a prompt (this fic is based on one such prompt) or just chat to me.


End file.
